


Mornings

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, UST, and Harry is a tease, draco is a mess, just kiss!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Draco could admit his faults. He was rude, stuck up and he had high expectations of those around him. He was brash, didn’t think things through before he opened his mouth and was sarcastic all the way down to his bones.





	Mornings

**Anonymous asked: Drarry thing: mornings**

**Sorry, this was so late aha. This is my favourite drabble tbh aha**

 

 

Draco could admit his faults. He was rude, stuck up and he had high expectations of those around him. He was brash, didn’t think things through before he opened his mouth and was sarcastic all the way down to his bones.

So he had no trouble admitting to himself that he found Harry Potter attractive. He never lied to himself, not anymore, so it became easier to floo over to Harry’s flat every morning under the guise of bringing the forgetful bastard breakfast so he could ogle him in what Draco had come to call his ‘morning state’.

Harry had, in recent years, grown more aware of the way he looked and had become considerably less messy and haphazard than when he was in school. Now at twenty-five, Harry had mastered his long black wavy hair, grew a tidy beard and could now correctly coordinate his clothing. In fact, he had even impressed Draco a few times with his clothing choices and that is a very difficult thing to do.

But Draco missed the messy boy he had harboured a crush on in school. Missed his hair sticking up in random places and his robes and clothing being far too big on him. Yes, Harry looked as attractive as sin in his form-fitting clothes that suited his broad frame and his styles jackets and slim jeans but there was something about seeing Harry in the morning, long hair in a messy bun, in an oversized top and his boxers with sleepy eyes that had Draco melting.

He couldn’t help it. To see Harry sleep ruffled and relaxed, coming into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and stretching, smiling at Draco and the food he had with him, brought Draco nearly to his knees. Harry didn’t understand the power he had over Draco in those moments. He could ask Draco to jump out of his tenth storey apartment window and Draco would comply, smiling while he did so.

At least Draco could admit it, if only to himself. Pansy teased him non-stop about it but he didn’t care. It was a self-indulgent thing to do, he knew that but he couldn’t stop. It also didn’t help that he and Harry were what others considered ‘close friends’ now. Pansy had told him to just admit his feeling to Harry but he didn’t dare. Not wanting to ruin the thing he had with him.

Draco unpacked the breakfast pastries from the wax paper bag he had brought from Greggs down the street and popped the kettle on. It was a Saturday and that meant Harry had numerous events to go to throughout the day which in turn gave Draco less time with him this morning. So he had brought Harry an extra pasty in hopes that it would keep him here longer.

He had just sat on one of the two bar stools at Harry’s white kitchen island when he heard Harry’s bedroom door open. He pulled the muggle newspaper Harry always had in front of him to at least act like he wasn’t as excited to see the other man as he actually was.

“Mornin” Harry’s deep voice washed over him and he gripped his mug tighter.

“Good morning Scarhead, how was the dinner last night?” Draco asked, not looking up from the paper. Harry had had to attend the annual ministry dinner last night in celebration of the great efforts the ministry had made to ban dark arts from society. Draco had been invited but he had declined, something that he knew Harry was annoyed about, as they tended to stick together during those events.

“Shit” Harry responded, sitting next to him and Draco finally looked up at him.

Harry’s hair was half up in a messy bun, the back half falling to his mid-back in light waves. His glasses were slipping halfway down his nose and his jumper slipped slightly on his left shoulder, revealing dark skin and the lines of a black tattoo. Draco took another sip of his tea as he felt his mouth go dry. He breathed in deeply and the scent of Harry’s shampoo and skin washed over him.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to stop doing this.

Harry moaned as he took a sip of his own tea “Thanks”

“No problem” Draco responded lightly, pulling his breakfast towards him. There was a weird tension in the room that normally wasn’t there and Draco couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Still annoyed at you though, it was fucking hell having to talk to Jenkins and Ashington all night” Harry grumbled watching Draco. He seemed to be sitting a lot closer today than normal and Draco could see every fleck of green in his eyes.

“Well I had an amazing time with a bottle of wine and a takeaway so I can’t relate”

Harry moaned “Fuck you, it better have not been the Saffron” Draco smirked and Harry flipped him off. “Prat you know that’s my favourite”

“Yep” Draco replied, popping the P. “Got a bottle of that jammy wine as well”

“You dick” Harry grumbled, taking a big bite of his food and Draco watched as the pastry flaked and bits settled on the kitchen counter. His fingers itched to clean it but he restrained himself.

“What time do you have the meeting today?” Draco asked, taking a bite out of his own breakfast.

Harry looked at him and there was a look in his eye that Draco didn’t recognise. “I don’t today”

“Oh, what happened?”

“I cancelled it,” Harry said, not looking away from him and Draco became fully aware of how close they were sitting.

“Really?” Draco winced at how high his voice sounded.

Harry pushed his plate away and turned on his stool and Draco held his breath as Harry put his knee in between Draco’s.

“Yeah,” He said, voice thicker than before. “Can I ask you something?”

Draco swallowed the sudden lump in his throat “Yes”

“Why are you here?”

“For breakfast” Draco motioned towards their two plates.

Harry shook his head “No, I mean why do you come here every morning?”

“Because someone has to make sure the Golden Boy doesn’t starve” He answered airily.

Harry opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something, but he rolled his eyes and carried on eating.

Yes, Draco could admit to his faults, but he wasn’t about to admit them to Harry now.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a Drarry drabble for it!!


End file.
